pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
March 11
March 11 is the 70th day of the year (71st in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 295 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Monday or Tuesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Thursday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 222 – Emperor Elagabalus is assassinated, along with his mother, Julia Soaemias, by the Praetorian Guard during a revolt. Their mutilated bodies are dragged through the streets of Rome before being thrown into the Tiber. 1387 – Battle of Castagnaro: English condottiero Sir John Hawkwood leads Padova to victory in a factional clash with Verona. 1641 – Guaraní forces living in the Jesuit reductions defeat bandeirantes loyal to the Portuguese Empire at the Battle of Mbororé in present-day Panambí, Argentina. 1649 – The Frondeurs and the French sign the Peace of Rueil. 1702 – The Daily Courant, England's first national daily newspaper is published for the first time. 1708 – Queen Anne withholds Royal Assent from the Scottish Militia Bill, the last time a British monarch vetoes legislation. 1784 – The signing of the Treaty of Mangalore brings the Second Anglo-Mysore War to an end. 1811 – During André Masséna's retreat from the Lines of Torres Vedras, a division led by French Marshal Michel Ney fights off a combined Anglo-Portuguese force to give Masséna time to escape. 1818 – Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley's novel, Frankenstein; or The modern Prometheus, is published. 1824 – The United States Department of War creates the Bureau of Indian Affairs. 1845 – Flagstaff War: Unhappy with translational differences regarding the Treaty of Waitangi, chiefs Hone Heke, Kawiti and Māori tribe members chop down the British flagpole for a fourth time and drive settlers out of Kororareka, New Zealand. 1848 – Louis-Hippolyte Lafontaine and Robert Baldwin become the first Prime Ministers of the Province of Canada to be democratically elected under a system of responsible government. 1851 – The first performance of Rigoletto by Giuseppe Verdi takes place in Venice. 1861 – American Civil War: The Constitution of the Confederate States of America is adopted. 1864 – The Great Sheffield Flood kills 238 people in Sheffield, England. 1867 – The first performance of Don Carlos by Giuseppe Verdi takes place in Paris. 1872 – Construction of the Seven Sisters Colliery, South Wales, begins; located on one of the richest coal sources in Britain. 1879 – Shō Tai formally abdicated his position of King of Ryūkyū, under orders from Tokyo, ending the Ryukyu Kingdom 1888 – The Great Blizzard of 1888 begins along the eastern seaboard of the United States, shutting down commerce and killing more than 400. 1916 – USS Nevada (BB-36) is commissioned as the first US Navy "super-dreadnought". 1917 – World War I: Mesopotamian campaign: Baghdad falls to Anglo-Indian forces commanded by General Stanley Maude. 1918 – The first case of Spanish flu occurs, the start of a devastating worldwide pandemic. 1927 – In New York City, Samuel Roxy Rothafel opens the Roxy Theatre. 1931 – Ready for Labour and Defence of the USSR, abbreviated as GTO, is introduced in the Soviet Union. 1932 – Booming Ben, the last heath hen was seen for the final time. 1933 – Ground breaking musical film 42nd Street is released. 1941 – World War II: United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs the Lend-Lease Act into law, allowing American-built war supplies to be shipped to the Allies on loan. 1942 – World War II: General Douglas MacArthur flees Corregidor. 1945 – World War II: The Imperial Japanese Navy attempts a large-scale kamikaze attack on the U.S. Pacific Fleet anchored at Ulithi atoll in Operation Tan No. 2. 1945 – World War II: The Empire of Vietnam, a short-lived Japanese puppet state, is established with Bảo Đại as its ruler. 1946 – Rudolf Höss, the first commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp, is captured by British troops. 1975 – Vietnam War: North Vietnamese and Viet Cong guerrilla forces establish control over Ban Me Thuot commune from the South Vietnamese army. 1977 – The 1977 Hanafi Siege: More than 130 hostages held in Washington, D.C., by Hanafi Muslims are set free after ambassadors from three Islamic nations join negotiations. 1978 – Coastal Road massacre: At least 37 are killed and more than 70 are wounded when Fatah hijack an Israeli bus, prompting Israel's Operation Litani. 1983 – Pakistan successfully conducts a cold test of a nuclear weapon. 1990 – Lithuania declares itself independent from the Soviet Union. 1990 – Patricio Aylwin is sworn in as the first democratically elected President of Chile since 1970. 1993 – Janet Reno is confirmed by the United States Senate and sworn in the next day, becoming the first female Attorney General of the United States. 1999 – Infosys becomes the first Indian company listed on the NASDAQ stock exchange. 2004 – Madrid train bombings: Simultaneous explosions on rush hour trains in Madrid, Spain, kill 191 people. 2006 – Michelle Bachelet is inaugurated as first female president of Chile. 2007 – Georgia claims Russian helicopters attacked the Kodori Valley in Abkhazia, an accusation that Russia categorically denies later. 2009 – Winnenden school shooting: Sixteen are killed and 11 are injured before recent-graduate Tim Kretschmer shoots and kills himself, leading to tightened weapons restrictions in Germany. 2010 – Economist and businessman Sebastián Piñera is sworn in as President of Chile, while three earthquakes, the strongest measuring magnitude 6.9 and all centered next to Pichilemu, capital of Cardenal Caro province, hit central Chile during the ceremony. 2011 – An earthquake measuring 9.0 in magnitude strikes 130 km (81 mi) east of Sendai, Japan, triggering a tsunami killing thousands of people. This event also triggered the second largest nuclear accident in history, and one of only two events to be classified as a Level 7 on the International Nuclear Event Scale. 2012 – A U.S. soldier kills 16 civilians in the Panjwayi District of Afghanistan near Kandahar. 2016 – At least 21 people are killed by flooding and mudslides in and around São Paulo, Brazil, following heavy rain. Births 1544 – Torquato Tasso, Italian poet and educator (d. 1595) 1738 – Benjamin Tupper, American general (d. 1792) 1745 – Bodawpaya, Burmese king (d. 1819) 1785 – John McLean, American jurist and politician, 6th United States Postmaster General (d. 1861) 1787 – Ivan Nabokov, Russian general (d. 1852) 1811 – Urbain Le Verrier, French mathematician and astronomer (d. 1877) 1818 – Marius Petipa, French-Russian dancer and choreographer (d. 1910) 1819 – Henry Tate, English businessman and philanthropist, founded Tate & Lyle (d. 1899) 1822 – Joseph Louis François Bertrand, French mathematician, economist, and academic (d. 1900) 1863 – Andrew Stoddart, English cricketer and rugby player (d. 1915) 1870 – Louis Bachelier, French mathematician and theorist (d. 1946) 1872 – Kathleen Clarice Groom, Australian-English author and screenwriter (d. 1954) 1873 – David Horsley, English-American director and producer, co-founded Universal Studios (d. 1933) 1876 – Carl Ruggles, American pianist and composer (d. 1971) 1878 – Umegatani Tōtarō II, Japanese sumo wrestler (d. 1927) 1880 – Harry H. Laughlin, American eugenicist and sociologist (d. 1943) 1884 – Lewi Pethrus, Swedish minister and hymn-writer (d. 1974) 1884 – Ömer Seyfettin, Turkish soldier, author, and educator (d. 1920) 1885 – Malcolm Campbell, English race car driver and journalist (d. 1948) 1887 – Raoul Walsh, American actor and director (d. 1980) 1887 – Kâzım Orbay, Turkish general and politician (d. 1964) 1890 – Vannevar Bush, American engineer and academic (d. 1974) 1893 – Wanda Gág, American author and illustrator (d. 1946) 1895 – Shemp Howard, American actor and singer (d. 1955) 1896 – Olivério Pinto, Brazilian zoologist and physician (d. 1981) 1897 – Henry Cowell, American pianist and composer (d. 1965) 1898 – Dorothy Gish, American actress (d. 1968) 1899 – James H. Douglas, Jr. American colonel, lawyer, and politician, 9th United States Deputy Secretary of Defense (d. 1988) 1899 – Frederick IX of Denmark (d. 1972) 1903 – Ronald Syme, New Zealand historian and scholar (d. 1989) 1903 – Lawrence Welk, American accordion player and bandleader (d. 1992) 1907 – Jessie Matthews, English actress, singer, and dancer (d. 1981) 1908 – Matti Sippala, Finnish javelin thrower (d. 1997) 1910 – Robert Havemann, German chemist and academic (d. 1982) 1911 – Sir Fitzroy Maclean, 1st Baronet, Egyptian-Scottish general and politician (d. 1996) 1913 – Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, German colonel and pilot (d. 1944) 1915 – Vijay Hazare, Indian cricketer (d. 2004) 1915 – J. C. R. Licklider, American computer scientist and psychologist (d. 1990) 1916 – Ezra Jack Keats, American author and illustrator (d. 1983) 1916 – Harold Wilson, English academic and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1995) 1919 – Juan H. Cintrón García, Puerto Rican businessman and politician, 126th Mayor of Ponce (d. 2012) 1920 – Nicolaas Bloembergen, Dutch-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1921 – Frank Harary, American mathematician and academic (d. 2005) 1922 – Cornelius Castoriadis, Greek economist and philosopher (d. 1997) 1922 – José Luis López Vázquez, Spanish actor and director (d. 2009) 1922 – Abdul Razak Hussein, Malaysian lawyer and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Malaysia (d. 1976) 1923 – Louise Brough, American tennis player (d. 2014) 1923 – Paul Muller, Swiss actor 1925 – Margaret Oakley Dayhoff, American biochemist and academic (d. 1983) 1925 – İlhan Selçuk, Turkish lawyer, journalist, and author (d. 2010) 1925 – Rodney Wilkes, Trinidadian weightlifter (d. 2014) 1926 – Ralph Abernathy, American minister and activist (d. 1990) 1927 – Freda Meissner-Blau, Australian activist and politician (d. 2015) 1927 – Joachim Fuchsberger, German actor and television host (d. 2014) 1927 – Robert Mosbacher, American sailor, businessman, and politician, 25th United States Secretary of Commerce (d. 2010) 1928 – Albert Salmi, American actor (d. 1990) 1929 – Timothy Carey, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1994) 1929 – Jackie McGlew, South African cricketer (d. 1998) 1930 – David Gentleman, English illustrator and engraver 1930 – Claude Jutra, Canadian actor, director and screenwriter (d. 1986) 1931 – Janosch, Polish-German author and illustrator 1931 – Marisa Del Frate, Italian actress and singer (d. 2015) 1931 – Rupert Murdoch, Australian-American businessman, founded News Corporation 1932 – Leroy Jenkins, American violinist and composer (Revolutionary Ensemble) (d. 2007) 1932 – Nigel Lawson, English journalist and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer 1934 – Sam Donaldson, American journalist 1935 – Sandra Milo, Tunisian-Italian actress 1936 – Hollis Frampton, American director, screenwriter, and photographer (d. 1984) 1936 – Antonin Scalia, American lawyer and jurist, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States (d. 2016) 1937 – Carlos Larrañaga, Spanish actor (d. 2012) 1938 – Joseph Brooks, American director, producer, screenwriter, and composer (d. 2011) 1938 – D. V. J. Harischandra, Sri Lankan psychiatrist and scholar (d. 2013) 1939 – Lorraine Hunt, American lawyer and politician, 32nd Lieutenant Governor of Nevada 1939 – Flaco Jiménez, American accordion player (Texas Tornados and Los Super Seven) 1940 – Alberto Cortez, Argentinian-Spanish singer-songwriter 1942 – Marcus Borg, American scholar, theologian and author (d. 2015) 1942 – Joel Steiger, American director, producer and screenwriter 1943 – Arturo Merzario, Italian race car driver 1945 – Dock Ellis, American baseball player and coach (d. 2008) 1945 – Harvey Mandel, American guitarist (Pure Food and Drug Act and Canned Heat) 1946 – Mark Metcalf, American actor and producer 1947 – Geoff Hunt, Australian squash player and coach 1947 – Tristan Murail, French composer and educator 1947 – Mark Stein, American singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Vanilla Fudge) 1947 – Alan Yentob, English television host 1948 – Roy Barnes, American lawyer and politician, 80th Governor of Georgia 1948 – César Gerónimo, Dominican baseball player and coach 1948 – George Kooymans, Dutch singer-songwriter and guitarist (Golden Earring) 1948 – Jan Schelhaas, English keyboard player (Caravan and Camel) 1949 – Griselda Pollock, South African-English historian and academic 1950 – Sam Kekovich, Australian footballer and sportscaster 1950 – Bobby McFerrin, American singer-songwriter, producer, and conductor 1950 – Jerry Zucker, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1951 – Andres Metspalu, Estonian geneticist and academic 1951 – Dominique Sanda, French model and actress 1952 – Douglas Adams, English-American author and playwright (d. 2001) 1952 – Vince Giordano, American saxophonist and composer (Nighthawks Orchestra) 1953 – László Bölöni, Romanian-Hungarian footballer and manager 1953 – Derek Daly, Irish-American race car driver and sportscaster 1953 – Jimmy Iovine, American record producer and businessman, co-founded Interscope Records and Beats Electronics 1953 – Bernie LaBarge, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1954 – David Newman, American composer and conductor 1954 – Gale Norton, American lawyer and politician, 48th United States Secretary of the Interior 1955 – Jimmy Fortune, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Statler Brothers) 1955 – Nina Hagen, German singer and actress 1955 – D. J. MacHale, American author, director, and screenwriter 1956 – Willie Banks, American triple jumper 1956 – Curtis Brown, American colonel, pilot and astronaut 1956 – Helen Rollason, English journalist and sportscaster (d. 1999) 1957 – The Lady Chablis, American drag queen performer 1957 – Cheryl Lynn, American singer-songwriter 1958 – Ian Horrocks, English computer scientist and academic 1958 – Anissa Jones, American actress (d. 1976) 1958 – Eddie Lawson, American motorcycle racer 1958 – Tetsurō Oda, Japanese singer-songwriter and producer 1958 – James Pinkerton, American journalist and author 1958 – Flemming Rose, Danish journalist and author 1959 – Fred M'membe, Zambian journalist 1959 – Manuel Negrete Arias, Mexican footballer and coach 1959 – Margus Oopkaup, Estonian actor 1959 – Dejan Stojanović, Serbian-American journalist and poet 1960 – Christophe Gans, French director, producer, and screenwriter 1960 – Robert Glenister, English actor and director 1960 – Junichi Sato, Japanese animator and director 1960 – Warwick Taylor, New Zealand rugby player 1961 – Bruce Watson, Canadian-Scottish guitarist (Big Country and Casbah Club) 1962 – Peter Berg, American actor, director, producer and screenwriter 1962 – Mary Gauthier, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1962 – Matt Mead, American lawyer and politician, 32nd Governor of Wyoming 1962 – Peeter Sauter, Estonian author and actor 1963 – Alex Kingston, English actress 1963 – David LaChapelle, American photographer and director 1964 – Libba Bray, American author 1964 – Vinnie Paul, American drummer, songwriter, and producer (Pantera, Damageplan, Hellyeah, and Gasoline) 1964 – Shane Richie, English actor and singer 1965 – Nigel Adkins, English footballer and manager 1965 – Jesse Jackson, Jr., American lawyer and politician 1965 – Wallace Langham, American actor 1965 – Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen, English interior designer 1965 – Jenny Packham, English fashion designer 1965 – Andy Sturmer, American singer-songwriter, drummer, and producer (Beatnik Beatch and Jellyfish) 1965 – Allan Vainola, Estonian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Vennaskond) 1966 – Robbie Brookside, English wrestler and trainer 1966 – Joe Hachem, Lebanese-Australian poker player 1966 – John Thompson III, American basketball player and coach 1966 – Ilias Zouros, Greek basketball player and coach 1967 – John Barrowman, Scottish-American actor, singer, and dancer 1967 – Brad Carson, American lawyer and politician, United States Under Secretary of the Army 1967 – Renzo Gracie, Brazilian-American mixed martial artist and trainer 1967 – Gary Wolfe, American wrestler and radio host 1968 – Stéphane Bédard, Canadian lawyer and politician 1968 – Lisa Loeb, American singer-songwriter, guitarist and actress (Liz and Lisa) 1969 – Soraya, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (d. 2006) 1969 – Pete Droge, American singer-songwriter (The Thorns) 1969 – Terrence Howard, American actor, singer and producer 1970 – Andre Nickatina, American rapper and producer 1971 – Gülse Birsel, Turkish actress and screenwriter 1971 – Johnny Knoxville, American actor, stuntman, and producer 1971 – Martin Ručinský, Czech ice hockey player 1972 – Ua, Japanese singer-songwriter, producer, and actress (Ajico) 1972 – Paolo Ponzo, Italian footballer (d. 2013) 1973 – Sylvia Day, American author and blogger 1973 – Martin Hiden, Austrian footballer and coach 1973 – Vincent Pereira, American actor and director 1973 – Wataru Sakata, Japanese wrestler and mixed martial artist 1974 – Bobby Abreu, Venezuelan baseball player 1974 – Kieran Scott, American journalist and author 1974 – Adam Wakeman, English guitarist, keyboard player and songwriter (Black Sabbath and Headspace) 1975 – Shawn Springs, American football player 1975 – Eric the Midget, American radio host and actor (d. 2014) 1976 – Thomas Gravesen, Danish footballer 1977 – Becky Hammon, American-Russian basketball player and coach 1978 – Scott Calderwood, English-Scottish footballer and manager 1978 – Didier Drogba, Ivorian footballer 1978 – Albert Luque, Spanish footballer 1978 – Paulo Musse, Brazilian footballer 1978 – Christopher Rice, American author 1979 – Elton Brand, American basketball player 1979 – Fred Jones, American basketball player 1979 – Benji Madden, American singer-songwriter, guitarist and actor (Good Charlotte, Dead Executives and Taintstick) 1979 – Joel Madden, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (Good Charlotte and Dead Executives) 1979 – Keren Peles, Israeli singer-songwriter and pianist 1980 – Paul Scharner, Austrian footballer 1980 – Dan Uggla, American baseball player 1981 – David Anders, American actor 1981 – Heidi Cortez, American businesswoman and author 1981 – Luke Johnson, English drummer and songwriter (Lostprophets, Beat Union, and Amen) 1981 – Russell Lissack, English guitarist (Bloc Party, Pin Me Down, and Ash) 1981 – LeToya Luckett, American singer-songwriter and actress (Destiny's Child) 1981 – Paul Wall, American rapper and actor (Expensive Taste and The Color Changin' Click) 1982 – Brian Anderson, American baseball player 1982 – Thora Birch, American actress 1982 – Lindsey McKeon, American actress 1983 – Marietta Chrousala, Greek model and television host 1983 – Adil Mezgour, Moroccan-Italian footballer 1983 – Melissa Rycroft, American cheerleader and television host 1983 – John Steven Sutherland, American singer (B3) 1984 – Rob Brown, American actor 1984 – Marc-André Grondin, Canadian actor 1984 – Tom James, Welsh rower 1984 – Anna Tsuchiya, Japanese model, actress, and singer (Spin Aqua) 1985 – Paul Bissonnette, Canadian ice hockey player 1985 – Daniel Vázquez Evuy, Equatoguinean footballer 1985 – Luis Hernández, Mexican figure skater 1985 – Stelios Malezas, Greek footballer 1985 – Ajantha Mendis, Sri Lankan cricketer 1985 – Kai Reus, Dutch cyclist 1985 – Derek Schouman, American football player 1985 – Hakuhō Shō, Mongolian sumo wrestler 1985 – Nikolai Topor-Stanley, Australian footballer 1986 – Dario Cologna, Swiss skier 1986 – Mariko Shinoda, Japanese singer and actress (AKB48) 1987 – Marc-André Gragnani, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Tanel Kangert, Estonian cyclist 1987 – Ngonidzashe Makusha, Zimbabwean sprinter and long jumper 1988 – Fábio Coentrão, Portuguese footballer 1988 – Cecil Lolo, South African footballer (d. 2015) 1988 – Katsuhiko Nakajima, Japanese wrestler 1989 – Daniella Kertesz, Israeli actress 1989 – Anton Yelchin, Russian-American actor (d. 2016) 1990 – Ayumi Morita, Japanese tennis player 1991 – Linlin, Chinese-Japanese singer (Morning Musume and Minimoni) 1991 – Kamohelo Mokotjo, South African footballer 1991 – Jack Rodwell, English footballer 1993 – Anthony Davis, American basketball player 1993 – Daisuke Ssegwanyi, Ugandan swimmer 1994 – Martin Jurtom, Estonian basketball player 1994 – Andrew Robertson, Scottish footballer Deaths 222 – Elagabalus, Roman emperor (b. 203) 222 – Julia Soaemias, Roman wife of Sextus Varius Marcellus (b. 180) 638 – Sophronius of Jerusalem (b. 560) 859 – Eulogius of Córdoba, Spanish martyr and saint (b. 819) 1198 – Marie of France, Countess of Champagne (b. 1145) 1486 – Albrecht III Achilles, Elector of Brandenburg (b. 1414) 1514 – Donato Bramante, Italian architect, designed the San Pietro in Montorio (b. 1444) 1575 – Matthias Flacius, Croatian theologian and reformer (b. 1520) 1602 – Emilio de' Cavalieri, Italian organist and composer (b. 1550) 1607 – Giovanni Maria Nanino, Italian composer and educator (b. 1543) 1722 – John Toland, Irish philosopher and theorist (b. 1670) 1759 – John Forbes, Scottish general (b. 1710) 1820 – Benjamin West, American-English painter and academic (b. 1738) 1851 – George McDuffie, American lawyer and politician, 55th Governor of South Carolina (b. 1790) 1854 – Willard Richards, American journalist and religious leader (b. 1804) 1863 – Sir James Outram, 1st Baronet, English general (b. 1803) 1869 – Vladimir Odoyevsky, Russian philosopher and critic (b. 1803) 1870 – Moshoeshoe I of Lesotho (b. 1786) 1874 – Charles Sumner, American lawyer and politician (b. 1811) 1898 – William Rosecrans, American general and politician (b. 1819) 1898 – Dikran Tchouhadjian, Armenian composer and conductor (b. 1837) 1907 – Jean Casimir-Perier, French lawyer and politician, 6th President of France (b. 1847) 1908 – Edmondo De Amicis, Italian journalist and author (b. 1846) 1908 – Benjamin Waugh, American minister and activist (b. 1839) 1915 – Thomas Alexander Browne, English-Australian author (b. 1826) 1920 – Julio Garavito Armero, Colombian astronomer, mathematician, and engineer (b. 1865) 1927 – Xenophon Stratigos, Greek general and politician, Greek Minister of Transport (b. 1869) 1931 – F. W. Murnau, German-American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1888) 1935 – Yusuf Akçura, Russian-Turkish activist (b. 1876) 1937 – Joseph S. Cullinan, American businessman, co-founded Texaco (b. 1860) 1944 – Hendrik Willem van Loon, Dutch-American journalist and historian (b. 1882) 1949 – Anastasios Charalambis, Greek general and politician, 109th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1862) 1949 – Henri Giraud, French general and politician (b. 1879) 1952 – Pierre Renoir, French actor and director (b. 1885) 1955 – Alexander Fleming, Scottish biologist, pharmacologist, and botanist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1881) 1955 – Oscar F. Mayer, German-American businessman, founded Oscar Mayer (b. 1859) 1957 – Richard E. Byrd, American admiral and explorer (b. 1888) 1958 – Ole Kirk Christiansen, Danish businessman, founded The Lego Group (b. 1891) 1959 – Lester Dent, American author (b. 1904) 1960 – Roy Chapman Andrews, American paleontologist and explorer (b. 1884) 1965 – Harry Altham, English crickter, historian and coach (b. 1888) 1965 – James Reeb, American minister and activist (b. 1927) 1967 – Geraldine Farrar, American soprano and actress (b. 1882) 1968 – Haşim İşcan, Turkish educator and politician, 18th Mayor of İstanbul (b. 1898) 1969 – John Daly, Irish runner (b. 1880) 1969 – John Wyndham, English soldier and author (b. 1903) 1970 – Erle Stanley Gardner, American lawyer and author (b. 1889) 1971 – Philo Farnsworth, American inventor (b. 1906) 1971 – Whitney Young, American activist (b. 1921) 1977 – Ulysses S. Grant IV, American geologist and paleontologist (b. 1893) 1978 – Claude François, Egyptian-French singer-songwriter and dancer (b. 1939) 1978 – Sofia Vembo, Greek singer and actress (b. 1910) 1980 – Chandra Bhanu Gupta, Indian politician, 4th Chief Minister of Uttar Pradesh (b. 1902) 1982 – Edmund Cooper, English poet and author (b. 1926) 1982 – Horace Gregory, American poet, translator, and academic (b. 1898) 1984 – Kostas Roukounas, Greek singer-songwriter (b. 1903) 1986 – Sonny Terry, American singer and harmonica player (b. 1911) 1987 – Joe Gladwin, English actor (b. 1906) 1989 – James Kee, American lawyer and politician (b. 1917) 1989 – John J. McCloy, American lawyer and banker (b. 1895) 1992 – Richard Brooks, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1912) 1995 – Myfanwy Talog, Welsh actress and singer (b. 1945) 1996 – Vince Edwards, American actor and director (b. 1928) 1999 – Herbert Jasper, Canadian psychologist, anatomist, and neurologist (b. 1906) 1999 – Camille Laurin, Canadian psychiatrist and politician (b. 1922) 2002 – James Tobin, American economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) 2003 – Brian Cleeve, English-Irish author and playwright (b. 1921) 2006 – Bernie Geoffrion, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1931) 2006 – Slobodan Milošević, Serbian lawyer and politician, 3rd President of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (b. 1941) 2007 – Betty Hutton, American actress and singer (b. 1921) 2008 – Nils Taube, Estonian-English businessman (b. 1928) 2009 – Charles Lewis, Jr., American businessman, co-founded Tapout Clothing (b. 1963) 2010 – John Hill, Canadian-American wrestler (b. 1941) 2010 – Merlin Olsen, American football player and actor (b. 1940) 2010 – Sandy Scott, Canadian-American wrestler (b. 1934) 2010 – T. Somasekaram, Sri Lankan geographer and politician, 37th Surveyor General of Sri Lanka (b. 1934) 2010 – Hans van Mierlo, Dutch journalist and politician, Deputy Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1931) 2011 – Jack Hardy, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1947) 2011 – Gary Wichard, American football player and agent (b. 1950) 2012 – Henry Adefope, Nigerian physician and politician, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Nigeria (b. 1926) 2012 – Sid Couchey, American author and illustrator (b. 1919) 2012 – James B. Morehead, American colonel and pilot (b. 1916) 2012 – Gösta Schwarck, German-Danish pianist and composer (b. 1915) 2013 – Erica Andrews, Mexican-American drag queen performer (b. 1969) 2013 – Martin Adolf Bormann, German priest and theologian (b. 1930) 2013 – Doug Christie, Canadian lawyer and activist (b. 1946) 2013 – Simón Alberto Consalvi, Venezuelan journalist and politician, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Venezuela (b. 1927) 2013 – Florian Siwicki, Polish general and politician (b. 1925) 2014 – Dean Bailey, Australian footballer and coach (b. 1967) 2014 – Joel Brinkley, American journalist and academic (b. 1952) 2014 – Bob Crow, English union leader (b. 1961) 2014 – Hermann Schleinhege, German lieutenant and pilot (b. 1916) 2015 – Walter Burkert, German philologist and scholar (b. 1931) 2015 – Jimmy Greenspoon, American singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Three Dog Night) (b. 1948) 2015 – Gerald Hurst, American chemist and academic (b. 1937) 2015 – Ralph Taeger, American actor (b. 1936) 2016 – Iolanda Balaș, Romanian high jumper and educator (b. 1936) 2016 – François-Eudes Chanfrault, French composer (b. 1974) 2016 – Doreen Massey, English geographer and academic (b. 1944) 2016 – Dragan Nikolić, Serbian actor (b. 1943) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Óengus of Tallaght (Aengus the Culdee) Alberta of Agen Áurea of San Millán Constantine Eulogius of Córdoba Blessed John Righi Sophronius of Jerusalem Vindicianus Johnny Appleseed Day (United States) Moshoeshoe Day (Lesotho) Day of Restoration of Independence of Lithuania from the Soviet Union in 1990 (Lithuania) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to March 11. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:March